Missions
Missions are the small tasks to do inside the game. This page lists all of them and contains tips to beat each one. Discovery * Complete 2 orbits around earth * Land back on Earth * Land on the nearest Asteroid or Meteor Tips: I suggest getting comfortable with the controls, and dying is part of the learning process, so don't get that frustrated over a lot of deaths until you are comfortable, as that is the hardest part when starting to play. To land on an asteroid/meteor you should align yourself in front of it and let it pull you towards it. If you try ramming it you won't have enough time to spin. Also try landing on the asteroid as it will give you a head-start on the next mission. After you beat those a second mission will appear. I suggest doing that one since it helps you a lot more understand the game. Thus we may continue discovery later. Local Rock Research * Gather asteroid sample ** Land back on Earth *Gather meteor sample **Lank back on Earth *Mining supply run **Get minerals from both the Asteroid and the Meteor **Deliver them to Earth Tips: To prepare for this mission you might want to get the Fuel Efficiency and Max Fuel upgrades. These will overall reduce the amount of fuel you use and makes you focus on maneuvering the rocket to land safely. You will also find yourself with a lack of HP so i recommend also getting the Max Health and Health Regen upgrades. Now we're back to... Discovery * Traverse the Debris Field * Land on the Moon Tips: Traversing the debris field is really annoying and will take a few attempts. I suggest getting the Rotation Speed upgrade as its essential for this mission. Try to align yourself in a stable orbit close to the field an do small movements to slowly get yourself through it. As for landing on the moon, try to not overthink it, it's like landing on earth. Moon Daily * Collect supplies from Earth * Head back to the Moon Tips: These are daily missions that if completed, the player is rewarded a Moon Token. Use the same techniques as in the last mission, but try be extra careful. Also don't dabble into the Mars stuff just yet. Lunar Research * Land on meteor and asteroid ( Range: ~4000 ) * Go back to the Moon * Land on the Research Site * Land on Comet ( Range:~7000 ) * Go back to the moon * Land on other comet ( Range: ~9000) * Get back to the moon ( Timed mission ) Multi-body collaboration '''( 2nd part ) * Head back to earth * Get back to the moon * Head to Mars * Land on one of Mars' moons. ( Phobos / Deimos ) * Land back on Mars * Land on the other moon of Mars * Head to the Moon Tips: To beat this mission you must learn where these rocks are positioned. To see what range ( distance ) they are from earth hover over the "Land on..." text in the missions tab. Your range is on the bottom of the screen along with the object you are orbiting. In our case we will find that the meteor and asteroid are located at 4000 units away from earth. To find what direction to go you will see a star on the mission tab pointing the direction you need to go. (Same goes for Comets). For the time mission i suggest landing on the To land on Mars use your compass ( only works if you are docked onto an object ). Its usually located after the 2nd debris field. Mars' moons are nearby so you shouldn't have much trouble landing on them. The 2nd part is especially hard because dying results in starting over, so be careful with your moves. '''Lunar Research Jobs * Land on an object * Head back to the Moon Tips: These are infinite missions. 100 of these can acquire you Discovery * Find and dock on The Restaurant at The End of The Universe Tips: This is the final task of the Discovery mission and it's more just for fun than anything else. You can find Urth and The Restaurant by getting the Navigation upgrade up to the max and use the Track tab to track Urth. At the bottom of the screen it will show you the direction you need to be heading to. Mars Disaster * Land on Mars *Land on explosion site *Ferry the Remaining survivors to the Starbase *Land back on the explosion site *Bring relief team from both of the Mars' moons ( Phobos and Deimos ) *Transport the rescue teams to the explosion site *Review building plans at the records hall ( Curently Broken ) *Die ( You need to respawn to make it visible ) *Review building plans at the records hall ( Now Fixed ) *Meet up with investigators at the exploision site *Review building plans at the records hall ( Now it appears ) *Meet up with experts at Starbase *Catch a person of interest at Deimos 'Rebuilding '( 2nd part ) * Pick up raw materials from meteor ( Range: 9000 ) * Pick up Tools and Builders from Starbase * Transport Builders and Tools to explosion site Tips: Mars Disaster is a hard and buggy mission that you may have trouble beating. None the less, it is beatable if given enough time and effort. You can take less damage if you land on the pads from directly above, so try aligning yourself like that. To land on the Starbase, you must get in an orbit in a clockwise direction, and let it pull you in. Apply a little thrust while landing though, as you can never be quite sure. Do NOT try landing from the back, as you will most likely die.